Shopping
by nerdielady
Summary: The results of some shopping trips.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This comes after 'Wet'

**_____________**

**Shopping - Part One**

He heard her footsteps in the hall and wondered fleetingly where she was going - she should be headed to class now. When she stepped into his office he lifted his head from the papers he was grading, raising one eyebrow in question.

She removed a small sack from the bag she always carried around the campus and set it in the center of his desk. He looked down at the bag and back up at her, still questioning.

"um, I did some ... shopping. I was wondering ..." She faltered, took a deep breath, began again. "If you could just slip that in your briefcase so I don't have to carry it across campus...." Her voice died away again.

One hand reached out and pulled the sack closer, reached in and brought out something long and round. Looking down, he saw that he was holding a bottle of shower gel. His temperature rose 2.3 degrees and his heart rate sped up 5.4 percent. He raised his eyes back to hers, darker than they had been. Without looking, his other hand reached down beside the desk and brought the standard issue StarFleet briefcase that he carried back and forth between his office and his quarters every day up to the surface of the desk and unlatched it. He laid the bottle of shower gel in the briefcase and closed it again.

As he was about to fasten the latch, she spoke again, her voice hesitant. "Uh, there are other ... things."

He reached back into the sack and brought out two more items. Dropping his eyes to his hand, he saw a toothbrush and a small canister of toothpaste. These joined the shower gel in the briefcase. Once again his hand reached into the sack and drew out a comb and hairbrush. He raised his eyes to hers again. If possible, his eyes were even darker than they had been before. Without looking, he added these items to the briefcase. Once again, he started to latch it.

"There's one more thing in the sack." Her voice was small, very quiet. Her eyes were huge, staring at him.

He reached into the sack again and brought out a small blue box. Both eyebrows rose.

"I...I'll need those... next week." She was breathing faster than normal and her heart beat was somewhat erratic.

The small blue box went into the briefcase. Cocking his head slightly to the side, he questioned silently.

"That's all." Her voice was still very quiet, tentative.

He latched the briefcase, set it back on the floor. He took the now empty sack, smoothed it, folded it. The hand holding it disappeared over the side of the desk.

_That's not the side the wastebasket's on_. _What did he do with it_?

"I shall convey your belongings, Cadet." His eyes were still dark, deep pools that she felt like she was drowning in. "I believe that you will be late to class if you do not hurry." He paused. His voice became even lower, even huskier. "I will see you in the linguistics lab this evening."

"Yes, yes, you will. And ... thanks." She turned and hurried out of his office, off to her class.

He sat at his desk, the fingers of his left hand caressing the small, neatly folded sack in the second drawer on that side of his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shopping - Part Two**

They were shopping. Together. A first - one of many recently. She had a list which she was consulting, finding the items, dropping them into the basket he carried, crossing them off. He followed where she led, finding that he enjoyed this new experience much more than anticipated.

The basket held green onions and pungent larger yellow ones, plump peppers in several colors, bright red tomatoes, a very large eggplant so dark a purple that it was almost black, sprigs of fresh basil and oregano, a head of garlic, a round of cheese in a protective covering that said it was made from buffalo milk - she was planning to cook something interesting.

Now she was hovering over a large display of bread, looking first at one loaf, then another. He could not see that there was that much difference between the long round breads she was considering - not like the vegetables that differed much in shape and size - these were all very similar. But she was humming softly to herself, enjoying the selection process, so he just waited and enjoyed watching _her_.

She finally chose a loaf of bread, sliding it into a paper bag before depositing it in the basket. Now she turned to him. "You have butter, right?"

He nodded. He kept butter now, for her. As well as other things.

"Okay, off to the non-perishables then." She found the aisle she wanted, chose a bottle, handed it to him.

Headache remedy. He remembered her rubbing her forehead this morning while grading papers. He would have to teach her how to relieve that herself, without the need to resort to medication. He knew how she distrusted medication. But for now, he dropped the bottle in the basket. She was looking down the aisle, trying to find something. On the shelf beside him, he recognized something she kept in his quarters. There were very few left. His hand reached out.

"No. Don't get those."

His hand paused, still suspended. Only she might have seen the slight stiffening of his shoulders, the tension in the muscles on the side of his neck.

"I...I had the shot." Her voice was very low, hesitant. "I won't need them so often."

Startled, he turned to face her. "For _me_?"

"For _US_. So you wouldn't worry."

The hand that had reached toward the shelf, still suspended in the air, now drew near hers holding the list between them. Gently he drew his fingers down the side of her hand in a soft caress. "That was exceptionally considerate of you, Nyota."

She bit her lip, hesitating. "I should have done it before. Everyone else does." She shrugged, uncomfortable, then moved on down the aisle, consulting her list.

He followed behind. She had done this for HIM. Something she had resisted until now, something she had refused each year at her Academy physical. He was deeply moved. After supper, he would show her how moved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shopping - Part Three**

He sits at his desk in his office. His computer screen is lit before him. He is searching for something, but he is not finding what he wants. His search terms are not correct.

He thinks about who he could ask for help in this matter. The only person who occurs to him he will not approach with this question. It is to be a surprise. However, it finally occurs to him that he has heard discussions of similar topics between young male cadets in the past. Perhaps he can eavesdrop?

He shuts down his computer and heads for the mess hall. He obtains a small plate of food and scans the tables. He selects a table in an area of the hall where he seldom sits because it is always full of rowdy young males talking loudly. He sees a face he remembers and seats himself at the next table, with his back to the young males there. He pretends to eat the food on his plate while he listens very carefully.

"Well, Jim, which young lovely do you plan to conquer this weekend and how to you do plan to accomplish it?"

"Now, Bones, you make it sound like I don't really care for the young ladies."

"Well I don't suppose I think that you do. There's a new one every time I turn around. You don't seem to stick around for seconds."

"What would be the fun in that, now, I ask you? You need to sample life to the fullest while you're young! Wouldn't hurt you to loosen up some, you know. You're not dead _yet_."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've had my fill. But you didn't answer my question."

"I found a lovely young thing in the computer science lab. A double handful, if you know what I mean. And she's raring to go. I rented one of those cabins up north on the coast, you know the ones set in little groves of trees, all cozy and private, with a beach close so you can go skinny dipping. And I called ahead and had the kitchen stocked with food and liquor, so we don't even have to leave the bedroom for the whole weekend."

"You do think of everything, don't you?"

He had heard all he needed to, perhaps more than he needed. He rose from the table, dropping his tray in the recycle slot on the way out, and returned to his office. He had his search terms now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shopping - Part Four**

"We're going away for the whole weekend?"

_She appeared to be astonished. Had he overstepped? Was this not acceptable?_

Then her hand reaches up and caresses the side of his face. Her eyes sparkle, her muscles of her face soften, her scent shifts subtly - the beginnings of arousal are obvious. _Acceptable, then_.

"Where are we going? What do I need to bring? I may need to do some shopping."

"Our destination is to be a surprise."

Her mouth shapes a little oh of astonishment. "A surprise? My, my. Okay, but what kind clothes do I need to bring?"

His voice is soft, husky. "You will need no clothing, Nyota." Her skin temperature rises 2.3 degrees, her heart beat increases 10.7 percent, yes definitely signs of arousal. His idea has been _very_ good then.

"Oookay, then. But surely I need to bring _some_ things? Shower gel, maybe?" She has a very mischievous grin on her face.

Now_ his_ temperature climbs. His voice lowers a bit, huskier. "Shower gel would be welcome." He pauses, thinking about a night he still remembers, thinks about often. "Perhaps ... Would it be possible .... Do you think you might be able to find some peppermint bark?"

She inhales sharply. "You _remember_ that night?"

"Yes, Nyota. Every minute." He waits.

She has a faraway look in her eyes. She is thinking. She looks back up at him. "Maybe just a little."

"I believe that one piece should be sufficient."

****

It is _different_ with the chocolate flowing through his system. Not _better_, just _different_. She is giggling again. Although he has found this fascinating, perhaps it is time for something else. He finds that he is very fond of her screaming "My Spock, MINE!" at him. He thinks perhaps it is time to elicit this response again. He is looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This one really should have been at the very beginning. It comes before 'Mine' and 'Wet'.

**__________________**

**Shopping - Part Five**

"I need to buy a Valentine. Could you help me?" Nyota looked at Gaila, begging.

Gaila considered. She looked at her friend, a smile curving over her lips. "Just what kind of Valentine are we talking about here?"

Nyota blushed - so deep a blush that is was visible even on her dark skin. "um, uh, the kind I need help with." Her voice was low, self-conscious. "I don't know how to buy that sort of stuff."

"Just exactly what sort of _stuff_ do you want to buy?" Gaila was silently exulting. FINALLY.

"I... I ... Something _encouraging_."

"Huh, things going too _slow_ for you?"

"Yes." muttered so low Gaila had trouble hearing it.

"Speak up now, I didn't quite catch that." Gaila was having so much _fun_ now.

"YES! OKAY! Things could go a little faster. Are you happy now?" Nyota was getting agitated. "Are you going to help me?"

"Of course I am, what are friends for? Come on, get dressed, let's go."

****

They roamed the mall. Nyota balked at the fancy lingerie. Gaila still thought that was the way to go, but Nyota was firm, that was NOT the way to go. She wanted something she could give him in the office, something to make him _think_ all day long. Something to make him_ anticipate _until the next time they were together. Valentine's Day was on Sunday. If she gave it to him just before she left the office on Friday, then by Monday evening he should be _encouraged_. Gaila silently suffered from convulsions of laughter.

They looked at cards, but there just wasn't anything that came close to what was needed.

They looked at fancy boxes of candy, but Nyota didn't want him drunk, she wanted him fully conscious, fully in control, when he made this decision.

They looked at recordings of love songs, but that just wasn't it.

Down at the far end of the mall, they came to a studio that neither of them had seen before. Two heads snapped up at the same time. The girls looked at each other, eyes widening. They whooped with laughter. "Oh, yes, this is so it!"

Gaila grabbed Nyota by the arm and pulled her inside before she could change her mind. "I'm going to fix you up so there is going to be absolutely no doubt in his mind what you mean. Oh, girl, I'm SOO good at this! This is going to work!"

****

It took three hours. Three hours of primping, makeup, trying out different props, different settings, but finally they hit on the right combination. Both girls agreed that it was perfect. Half an hour later they left, Nyota carrying the small red envelope and grinning from ear to ear.

***

Friday, just before she left the office, she took the small red envelope from her carry bag, reached over his shoulder, and laid it in the exact center of his desk. "Don't open that here. Take it back to your quarters." Then she left the office, practically dancing as she went.

He sat there, puzzled. He certainly enjoyed the sight of her lovely round bottom swinging from side to side as she left, but had no idea why she was so excited. He shook his head minutely. Then he took the small red envelope and slipped it into his briefcase. If she said not to open it in the office, there must be a reason, but he could not imagine what it might be.

***

It wasn't until after his evening meal that he remembered to open the small red envelope. It contained a small red folder. On the front was printed "Won't you be my Valentine." Inside was a picture. A picture of Nyota. His mouth went dry, while the rest of his body was instantly damp. His heart rate increased 22.35 percent. His temperature elevated 5 degrees. He shook. He stared at that picture. He backed up, stumbling, until the backs of his calves connected with the couch and he collapsed, never taking his eyes from the picture. He sat on the couch, trembling. She had had this picture taken just for him. He had no doubt of that. She wanted him to see her this way. She wanted him to have this reaction - this _arousal_. Because he was definitely aroused. Most definitely. Thoughts circled around in his mind. She _wanted_ this. She _intended_ this. She had deliberately provoked these _feelings_ in him. Moreover, she had given it to him on Friday morning, when they would not be alone together until Monday evening. She wanted him to _anticipate_. He did not think that would be very difficult at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shopping - Part Six**

When they first pledged their vows on the bridge of the Enterprise with their Captain and friend officiating, they had no rings to exchange. There on the ship there was no place to buy rings.

***

"Vulcans do not wear rings, Nyota. It is not logical that you expect me to wear a ring." That should be the end of that.

He was wrong. She hissed at him. "I wish to _mark_ you. Plainly, for all to see. That you are _mine_."

Oh. Well, in _that_ case. "I do understand this desire." He looked at her, doubt and pleading in his eyes. "Nyota, please ... Not gaudy."

She laughed, bubbling over with joy. "Of course not, Spock. I will choose something that is perfect for you."

As he would for her. Something that spoke of his love for her and that told the whole universe how he perceived her.

***

So when they arrived on Earth for all the public rituals, the first thing both of them wished to do was go shopping. Separately.

***

She went to the best known gold souk on the planet. Where there were rows and rows of tiny shops, filled with everything imaginable, all made from gold. She roamed through shop after shop, seeing nothing that even approached what was in her mind's eyes. In the twenty-first shop, she finally found what she wanted. It was a plain circlet, only slightly domed, its curves so perfect, so sublime. It was made from gold with a very distinct reddish glow to it, like fire inside the gold. It took her breath away - so simple, but so perfect. Quickly she pulled her PADD from her carrybag and showed the craftsman what was to be engraved inside.

***

He went to an entirely different continent, to a street that had been recommended to him. He had been told this was the place where he would find what he was looking for. He found the address he had been given and went in. There were cases and cases of every conceivable type of jewelry. He looked about, helpless. Nothing that he saw was even remotely close to what he wanted. The jeweler came out from the back room and asked what he wanted, then showed him trays full of rings set with large, shiny stones.

"No, none of these will do. It must be perfect. It must speak of _her_."

"Ah. Then tell me about her."

"She is tall and straight, proud and full of life. Her skin is cinnamon and glows vibrantly. Her eyes shine with intelligence. Her mouth curves in a smile."

The jeweler listened entranced as the customer continued to describe his beloved. No one had ever told him that Vulcans were romantic poets. Well he could see why none of the flashy rings he had offered were suitable. "What is her job?"

"She is a communications officer."

"So she uses her hands all day, then. She won't want something that might catch on her instruments, will she?"

"That is right, yes." He began to have hope that this man could help him.

The jeweler went to a case against the back wall, took a key from his pocket, and unlocked the front. He drew out a drawer and brought it over to where Spock stood. Reaching under the counter, he drew out a stack of small pieces of velvet. He chose one that was very close to the color of Nyota's skin and spread it out on top of the counter. Then he looked into the small drawer in his hand and fished out a ring, which he laid in the middle of the square of velvet.

"Yes, this is hers." And he drew out the small PADD and showed the jeweler what to inscribe on the inside curve.

***

In the following days, they had little time to be together, privately, when they were not exhausted. There were formal rituals, formal receptions, parties with family and friends. But at last it was the two of them, alone together. And they finally had the chance to remove the two identical rings and show each other what was inscribed inside. And then they looked at each other, first with astonishment, then with laughter and love, for inside the two rings was the same phrase - in Vulcan in one, and Kiswahili in the other - We Are One.

_________

Souk - marketplace


	7. Chapter 7

**Shopping - Part Seven**

The captain had ordered them to shore leave. There had been months of tedium and the whole crew was slightly on edge. When they found the planet stuck in a sleepy medieval timeframe, filled with forests, beaches, small towns with markets full of hand-crafted things of all types, it was decreed that EVERYONE would take shore leave. They would go in small groups spread out all over the planet.

So here they were, dressed in local attire and wandering through the marketplace of the small town they had been dropped near. Shopping.

Spock was not particularly happy to be shopping when he had no goal in mind. He was not a window-shopper. However, since it seemed to please Nyota, he would not complain. He was glad that she had finally ceased the terrible sickness that had plagued her the past three months. Why they called it morning sickness he could not discern - she had been sick morning, noon, and night. But the last week she had not been sick once, not even queasy, so apparently it was finally ended. He had felt so helpless - nothing that he had done had helped her at all. Meditation had had no effect - he remembered her lunging up from the floor to run to the bathroom. Even McCoy had not been able to help her much. Apparently the hybrid pregnancy did not react to human medications as anticipated.

She wandered down the row of stalls, the long skirt she wore swirling about her ankles as she walked. He was not used to her long legs being hidden from him. He was not sure that he liked it. On the other hand, the men in the market place could not see her legs - so there was an advantage to her clothing that he had not considered.

She stopped at a stall, fingered the softly colored shawls sold there. She picked one up and spread it out, rubbing one corner against her cheek. She smiled softly. He walked over to the woman behind the small counter and handed her some of the local money without asking any questions or haggling over the price. Nyota beamed at him and drew the shawl over her shoulders, caressing it softly with her hands.

She wandered on down the row, glancing from side to side to see what was being offered. He followed along behind her, hands behind his back, waiting for her to find something else she wanted. She stopped here and there, sometimes just looking, sometimes fingering something, but never spending very much time, never looking at anything in the way that told him that she desired that thing. And then, while she was absorbed in a stall filled with table linens, he saw on the other side of the row, down two stalls, something that caught his eye. He walked forward, leaving her there, and bent to examine what he had found. He ran his hands over the smoothly carved wood, turning the object over, examining how it was crafted. He looked at the woodsmith, sitting there, working on another piece, pointed to the one he was interested in, then down the aisle to Nyota. The woodsmith nodded his head, smiling.

Spock walked back to Nyota, touched her arm softly. She turned her face to him, smiling. "Come, I have found something to show you." He led her down the aisle to the woodsmith, then stopped in front of the item he had found. She dropped to her knees, there in the dirt, and her whole face lit up. She ran her hands over the wood, just as he had. She used her hands to measure out the inside. She turned it over and examined the rockers on the bottom. Then she lifted her face to him, her smile so wide it seemed impossible. There were tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh, yes, Spock. Oh, please, yes."

He was glad to pay for the small cradle, glad to carry the light weight of it, glad he had found something to make her so happy. He was also very glad to imagine their son sleeping in it.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: this should be between parts 5 and 6. This was a request :-)

**_________**

**Shopping - Part Eight**

**On the Enterprise, summer 2258**

Shopping List

Tea - whatever varieties I can find - buy a lot, who knows when I'll find more.

A new steeping filter - this one's getting cruddy.

A little stasis unit - if I can find one cheap - so I can keep some fresh veggies in my quarters for Spock.

Skin cream - the air on this ship is too dry!

Shower gel - we go through a LOT of it! Spock likes the cinnamon scented one, I don't know why.

Chocolate syrup in a squeeze bottle - brilliant idea, that :-)

A nice long soft feather - I have an idea.

Socks - these boots really rub my heels - and the ones in the commissary are too short.

Tampons - the commissary doesn't carry my favorite brand.

Cookies - I'm dying for a chocolate chip cookie.

Earrings - something different - maybe some big hoops.

Honey - in a squeeze bottle - some of the tea blends I'm finding are a bit too strong, some sweetener would help.

Sheets - something stronger than standard issue - Spock keeps ripping them up. Hee, hee, I don't really mind when he gets that hot and bothered.

Birthday cards - for some reason the only ones the commissary has are really dumb.

Something new to wear to TGIF - I've already worn everything in my closet in almost every possible combination.

Music discs - something nice and bouncy to exercise to.

Earbuds for my music pod - these are almost worn out.

Bathing suit - Spock ripped mine up last time we got to use the jacuzzi. Thankfully no one else was in there that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shopping - Part Nine**

**On the Enterprise, summer 2258**

Shopping List

Tee-shirts - Nyota keeps stealing mine. She says I wear too much black and dark grey - perhaps navy blue or olive green?

Incense - for meditation. I shall have to find a replacement for the Vulcan herbs I have always used.

Peppermint bark - I find I quite like this confection - and the effect it has on me. Nyota seems to enjoy it also.

Sheets - surely there are some which will not shred so easily?

Stasis unit - replicated food just does not taste the same as fresh. It would be nice to keep some in my quarters. I could even share with Nyota.

Fur mitten - I read a very interesting piece of fiction that Jim and McCoy were discussing.

Tea - the commissary only stocks one variety.

Extra strings for my ka'athyra - I shall have to learn to completely restring it myself, unfortunately.

A gift for Nyota's birthday - I have no idea what I should buy. Perhaps I shall ask Chekov - I do not think Jim's suggestions would be appropriate.

Larger bathing suit - the one I wore when Nyota enticed me into the jacuzzi became much too tight very quickly.

Hair cutting scissors - Nyota says these exist. She has offered to cut my hair. I must not think of her fingers on the nape of my neck when I am on duty, it is much too distracting.

Underwear - what exactly is wrong with dark grey briefs? I do not understand.

Candy panties? Do these really exist? I should NOT listen to Jim's stories!


	10. Chapter 10

**Shopping - Part Ten**

**On the Enterprise, fall 2269**

Grayson's Shopping List

Soy dogs - I love these

Cookies - mama won't let me have enough, I need some to hide in my room

Popsicles - purple ones

My own shuttlecraft - baba won't let me fly his (well, I guess it's not really _his_)

A uniform like baba's in my size - so I look like baba and his friends - I'm big now, I should have one

More books for mama and baba to read to me - I like books

A birthday gift for Pavel - baba needs to help me with that

A baby sister - someone for Jilly and Suzy to play with


End file.
